Lucian: La determinación del purificador
by leagueofwrittings
Summary: Cuenta la historia del purificador de las sombras, cuya presencia se desvaneció hacía ya años de toda Runaterra. Su paradero actual no es otro más que un mundo de noches eternas y cadáveres estupefactos. ¿Misión? ¿Amor? ¿Venganza...? Su historia que a oídos de pocos saben, comienza aquí. Entre un mundo perdido de caos y desolación. [All Characters]
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer:** Esta historia está basada en el canon, pero no pertenece a éste. El universo pertenece a Riot games. El escrito es mío.

* * *

Un suspiro bastó para recobrar la vida que casi le fue arrebatada por el mundo de los sueños.

Una vez más, podía sentir el viento desafiante contra su piel. Sin embargo, el frío de la noche hace mucho que dejó de ser un digno adversario y ya no podía interferir menos en sus acciones y reflejos. Rápidamente se recuperó del estado de inconsciencia y dejó el recuerdo de Senna de lado. Esas asquerosas y estupefactas criaturas pagarían por interrumpir algo tan precioso con su indigna presencia.

Dos destellos, una luz, y volvió a reinar el silencio. Lo único que se podía apreciar era el sonido de los huesos de su cuello al reencajar después de estirarse y soltar sus hombros.

—Parece que una vez más no habrá luna sobre el Reino de los muertos—un susurro pausible, seguido de una risa suave y amarga que denostaba claro cinismo y un humor no del todo correcto—, veremos entonces cuánto falta para que amanezca. Estoy seguro que les puedo ser de ayuda para traer de vuelta la luz, sucias best-…

Demasiado cerca, demasiado veloz. Lucian no pudo ver terminada su frase al momento en que uno de los espectros volvía a saltar sobre él.

—¿Qué demonios...?

No es que fuese demasiado fuerte o presentase una gran amenaza; simplemente lo había tomado por sorpresa. Y eso, mucho más allá de lo que pudiese pensarse como una buena excusa, eso era lo peor. Con ambas armas apuntado al frente pudo apreciar mejor la escena frente a él: ya no quedaba nada. Que algo así pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa, acababa de recordar un poco cómo se sentía el verdadero miedo, una emoción que se había ido desvaneciendo con el pasar de los días encerrado en esa nefasta isla.

Ni un rastro de neblina o el característico olor pestilente que traía la muerte consigo. En el suelo, a unos metros de él, el único cadáver que acababa de liquidar se retorcía entre maldiciones y aullidos de dolor insensibles para el corazón del hombre. Así, volvió a gobernar el silencio sepulcral y la paz en el lugar. Fue, en ese entonces, cuando se percató de que definitivamente algo horrible y problemático estaba a punto de ocurrir. Ojo atento en todas las direcciones sin mover ni un milímetro sus armas o su cuerpo inspeccionó hasta el más ínfimo rincón al que llegase su vista. Pasaron segundos, quizás hasta varios minutos enteros y aquel hombre rodeado de nada más que oscuridad no abandonaba su posición ni por un instante. Músculos relajados y listos para reaccionar ante el primer estímulo que se atreviese a romper el equilibrio de paz forjado a base de miedo y suspenso. Todo se redujo a un banal y estúpido momento en que bajó la guardia: tragó saliva y por una milésima los músculos en su pecho y hombros se contrajeron con su garganta casi por arco reflejo.

Una bola enfermiza de espectros deformes y pegados, como entrecosidos entre ellos, se abalanzó sobre el moreno en el ángulo más cobarde de todos; por su espalda. Los blasfemos sonidos y chirriantes rugidos de desesperación e ira no se hicieron esperar cuando se vieron coartados por una trampa de luz que rodeaba al Purificador. Una especia de barrera invisible que emitía luz brillante al contacto de los pútridos seres había terminado por reducirlos a todos a simple polvo y niebla.

No obstante, para Lucian eso estaba muy lejos de ser una victoria. No había podido reaccionar. Tenía grabado muy bien en su mente el instante en que se volteó y pudo observar a escasos centímetros de su rostro los cuerpos deformes de seres que en algún lugar y tiempo muy lejano estuvieron vivos; la muerte no escatimaba en vidas ni personas. Dentro de su mente, pudo distinguir muy bien lo que habrían sido tanto sabios ancianos como niños inocentes dentro de esa estampida de cadáveres y espíritus. No era normal que la isla fuera tan benefactora y amable como para tener clemencia y otorgarles respeto a los muertos por lo que alguna vez fueron en su vida pasada. En toda su estancia en la isla se había topado sólo una vez con un caso similar: un joven pescador cuya barca en plena tormenta le había conducido al destino fatal de llegar a esta isla. Y si la criatura mutilada que vio aún asemejaba al pescador en sus facciones y rostro reconocible, fue porque no habían transcurrido más de dos minutos en que encalló y Lucian escuchó los gritos humanos de ayuda cerca de uno de sus puestos de vigilancia a las costas de la isla. Claro está, que desde el momento en que abandonó su carpa jamás tuvo el remoto pensamiento de salvar a esa persona: sólo quería ver si podía llegar antes para darle a su cadáver un recuerdo y tumba digna, sellándolo para que los espíritus no corrompieran su alma después de la muerte. Había llegado demasiado tarde. Como acto de respeto, se limitó a eliminarlo instantáneamente después de su transformación para que no vagara eternamente junto al resto de almas perdidas en esa isla. Pero, ¿ahora? Lo de recién había sido un origen y coincidencia por completo distinta. En estos momentos estaba adentrado muy en el fondo de los bosques podridos, único bioma existente a lo largo de la isla además de una que otra ruina de civilización antigua. ¿Qué haría un "recién creado" aquí? O mejor planteado, ¿por qué habrían tantos recién creados en la isla de las sombras? Un viaje sin retorno a la Isla de las sombras no es que fuese muy popular entre los barqueros de Runaterra.

Lejos de las conspiraciones, dudas y preguntas que inundaban su mente ahora que la inminente amenaza había desaparecido y la atmósfera volvía a la normalidad —si es que "constante sentimiento de que acabarán con tu vida en cualquier momento y olor constante a cadáveres en descomposición" puede considerarse normal—, el miedo volví a subir por su espalda en forma de un escalofrío que le invadía de pies a cabeza. Aquella criatura había estado tan cerca que pudo sentir hasta el último aliento de todos los rostros distorsionados que en ella había. La oscuridad de la niebla lo había engullido a él aún si fue de forma efímera, los rostros sí habían chocado contra la barrera protectora que utilizaba cada vez que necesitaba dormir para recargar energías.

—Pero esta... esta es la cuarta de las cinco barreras que deberían mantener alejados a estos monstruos. —Cada palabra de aquella frase, cada palabra salió de su boca tan sofocante como si quemaran su garganta con cada sílaba ardiente que poseían. Costaba aceptar que tus medidas de defensa se veían vulneradas tan fácil cuando ya estabas cerca del corazón de una isla maldita en que hasta el oxígeno que respiras parece ser venenoso.

Miedo. Supervivencia. Enfado. Ira. Desesperación. Irracionalidad.

Miedo. Supervivencia. Irracionalidad.

Miedo. Supervivencia.

Miedo. Miedo. Miedo.

Venganza.

Era humano tener miedo. Y aunque fuese una debilidad, era una de las cosas que lo diferencia de "ellos" y tenía que aceptarlo con el resto de su humanidad; rechazar el miedo sería el equivalente al rechazar su necesidad, su deseo de venganza... y su motivo mayor. Amor. Y miedo por amor. El temor y miedo absoluto de no poder rescatar a la única persona que amas y le da sentido a tu vida. La única persona que puede traerte de vuelta.

Pero para eso, para enfrentar el miedo, para ello existía el valor. El valor en forma de determinación personal, y también en forma de los antiguos poemas y textos que les habían hecho memorizar para poder llevar a cabo la tarea que les habían encomendado a ambos hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Frases y oraciones que repetía cada día en que tenía que cerrar los ojos para recordarse a sí mismo que no podía aceptar la fantasía de huir y quedarse junto a Senna en el mundo de los sueños. Era una ilusión. El único mundo real aquí... era el mundo de los muertos. Y hasta que eso no acabara, no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por fantasías personales.

Estudió su alrededor con sumo cuidado, procurando no dejar detalle alguno fuera de inspección y lograr encontrar la falla. Esta fue más que evidente, demasiado quizás para su gusto y para lo que podía soportar. Un bufido seguido de un golpe sordo, ¡¿qué estaba pasando?! Ladeó la mirada una vez más para confirmar y el horror no desaparecía. Mantuvo la calma, no podía ser presa del miedo. Eso era lo que ellos querían y su única debilidad en ese momento. Su rostro se tornó completamente serio y se acercó hacia los hilos dorados a su alrededor que yacían cortados rodeados de cientos de cadáveres de criaturas que habían dado su no-vida para poder romperlos. Apretó su quijada y sus dientes rechinaron. ¿Qué era todo eso? Hasta una noche atrás, ninguna criatura había logrado pasar siquiera del primer círculo protector, que si bien sabía que no lo mantendrían siempre a salvo, eran un buen contratiempo y le daban su espacio para dormir. ¿Qué era diferente ahora? La respuesta era sencilla.

—Se están volviendo más inteligentes a medida que me acerco a la fuente de sus penurias, ¿no es eso, criaturas? —pateó el polvo y los restos de cuerpos corroídos por la luz que se encontraban alrededor de los bordes cortados del hilo para hacerlos a un lado. Con sumo cuidado, tomó entre sus grandes manos los restos que aún servían para conservarlo, no podía gastar más en recursos tan difíciles de reponer. Todas sus herramientas se le habían conferido junto con sus armas, algunas un tiempo después de ellas debido a la necesidad, mas sabía que sería muy difícil volver a contactar con ellos si malgastaba los recursos que les habían conferido para una vida de caza de monstruos... o dos, mejor dicho.

Guardó el hilo bañado en luz dentro de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su gabardina y volvió a emprender su rumbo. Si ya lo habían comprendido, entonces empezarían a atacar en manadas en momentos de debilidad... lo cual tenía un lado negativo y positivo. Si ahora tenían un poco de sesos, entonces no lo atacarían cuando estuviera alerta y activo, ¿no? Lo que facilitaría su misión de llegar al centro de la isla.

Sinceramente —pensó— espero que sea eso y no otra cosa.

Lucian tenía muy presente que de todas formas las tinieblas y los malos augurios siempre tenían las de ganar en la Isla de las sombras. Es por ello, que no bajó la guardia cuando retomó su viaje al centro de la isla. E hizo muy bien, pues las criaturas de la noche ya empezaban a arremolinarse consumiendo el sendero que dejaba detrás de sí con cada paso que daba.

Estas pútridas criaturas jamás han mostrado una pizca de inteligencia, pero históricamente ha habido situaciones en las que todas atacan juntas. Como sucede las noches de Harrowing... cuando son comandadas por la voluntad de espectros más poderosos que ellas.


	2. Chapter 2

—Esto es para ti —con sumo cuidado y dubitativa, pero decidida calma, las dos pequeñas manos se cerraron entorno a la suya. Solo entonces, cuando lo sujetaban firmemente, sus grandes dedos se entreabrieron con ternura y dejaron al descubierto los primeros haces de luz de un amuleto que no necesitaba del día para brillar. Su belleza no se comparaba a ninguna joya que ella hubiese llegado a ver alguna vez en su vida. El dorado esplendor iluminaba toda la habitación, imbuído en una magia tan ancestral como poderosa que captaba la atención física y espiritual de todos los presentes.

Atrapador, hipnótico, voraz... era imposible describirlo con palabras terrenales, aunque la descripción más acertada y en la que estarían de acuerdo todo aquel que lo haya visto era una sola: Protector.

Después de tres parpadeos y lo que parecía una eternidad en un trance anonadado, aquellas delgadas manos parecían querer irse tan rápido como llegaron.

—No puedo pagar-

—Consérvalo. Protegerá a tu familia de seres similares. Aunque hayamos hecho una limpieza no volveremos en varios años más a desinfectar esta zona y por la densidad de la atmósfera no tardarán el volver: primero serán apariciones pequeñas, luego irán creciendo y de un día para otro volverán a haber desaparecidos cuando se adentren al bosque. Este es un sector rural muy apartado, si esperan a que los ejércitos lleguen a protegerlos no están aceptando la realidad de su nación. Si no quieres perder a nadie más, deberías estar dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio por esto... por ahora es gratis, así que aprovéchalo.

No quería sonar tan rudo, pero Senna ya se lo había hecho notar en un montón de ocasiones. Darle falsa esperanza a la gente no era amabilidad ni un acto noble: lo único que haría con bellas palabras sería alimentar la fe de la gente y, con ello, sus chances de morir devorados por los espectros en la negligencia ocasionada por sus propios dichos. No los salvaría, los estaría condenando a una plácida e ignorante muerte.

—Deberías aceptarlo, niña. Aunque los tiempos se pusieran mejores dudo que a los perros de la capital de Noxus les vaya a importar mucho veinte vidas de sus pobladores en un lugar rural tan apartado como este. ¿Gastar en suministros y tiempo solo para salvarlos? Sería muy costoso para ellos. Apuesto a que preferirían invertir más en sus gladiadores y dar actuaciones "de calidad" a su audiencia mientras se deleitan con el espectáculo de los prisioneros de guerra.

Una voz fría e intimidante, la mujer que había permanecido de pie y en silencio todo el rato en un lado de la escena ahora pasaba al frente. Era inútil ocultar su ligero odio a las políticas de la nación en la que se encontraban (por no decir menos), así que no invertiría su esfuerzo en tener un poco más de tacto. Sin embargo, sus intenciones estaban muy lejos de la no empatía e indiferencia.

—Así que, mientras no estemos, sería bueno que aprendan a defenderse solos. Si quieres que tus seres queridos permanezcan a salvo en este mundo, tú misma debes tomar cartas en el asunto y actuar. Si eres débil, no podrás salvar a nadie, así que esfuérzate, ¿entendido? El amuleto los mantendrá alejados un radio alrededores de él —sus labios se curvaron tan sólo un milímetro, una acción imperceptible para cualquiera que no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo a su lado. Lucian suspiró y cerró los ojos, guardándose sus pensamientos con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, Senna sacó una pequeña daga de su arsenal, vieja y roída, lo único que seguía intacto era un extraño dibujo en material dorado que sobresalía casi como si estuviera nuevo. Se lo extendió a la chica sin aceptar un no por respuesta. —Si atacan a alguien que esté alejado del amuleto y escuchas su grito, podrás defenderlo con esto. Aunque claro, ello te llevará adquirir una buena velocidad y técnicas de combate, pero tendrás el poder de defender a los tuyos. ¿Aún quieres devolver las cosas?

La pregunta quedó sin responder en el aire, como un banal recuerdo más. Las imágenes de aquel día en su mente no eran muy claras y escenas iban y venían sin más.

Una niña sosteniendo algunas cosas contra su pecho, inundada de coraje y lágrimas en los ojos mientras asentía.

Un paseo a la luz de la luna alejados de cualquier señal de civilización.

Una conversación sin importancia y una dulce risa que era todo el cobijo que necesitaba.

—¿Era necesario ser tan ruda, Senna?

—¿Ruda? Eres tú quien está siendo otra vez demasiado blando con la gente que nos encontramos en nuestro camino. Nuestra misión es eliminar a los espectros, no salvar vidas, ¿recuerdas?

—No veo qué parte de ambas cosas no está conectada entre sí. ¿No eliminamos espectros para salvaguardar vidas?

—Son cosas distintas, no siempre podemos salvar a todos. Y los minutos o días que gastas en ayudar a unos, pueden implicar la muerte de personas que se podrían haber evitado si llegásemos antes y...

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Lo sé muy bien, no podemos salvar a todos. Mas ellos eran una excepción porque-

—Porque el ejército no iba a ayudarlos.

—Ni el ejército ni los grandes magos se interesarían en ayudarlos.

—Ya, lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí.

—Ya lo sabía.

—¿Sabías qué?

—Que también querías ayudarlos.

—Hm.

—¿Hm?

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—¿No estas de acuerdo?

—Si tú no los hubieras ayudado a medias, no habría tenido que terminar el trabajo.

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Si vas a ayudar a medias, es mejor no ayudar nada. Te lo he reiterado varias veces.

—Vamos, tú también querías ayudarlos. Sonreíste.

—¿Uh?

—Cuando le diste tu daga.

—Hmmm, no lo creo.

—¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? Te conozco mejor que nadie.

—Quizás.

—P-Pff.

—Nadie nunca iría a ayudarlos.

—No. Ya había muerto más de la mitad de la población por los ataques de los espíritus antes de que nosotros llegáramos.

—Y si no lo hubiéramos hecho hubieran perecido todos.

—Así es.

—Esa niña... había perdido a tres hermanos y ambos padres.

—Sólo le quedaban sus hermanos menores y, además, ya no quedaban adultos en la aldea. Murieron todos protegiendo a los ancianos y a los niños.

—Qué poco noxiano de su parte.

—A no toda la gente se le debe juzgar por su procedencia.

—Bueno, dependerá de ella si va a luchar o no, si cuando volvamos encontraremos vida nuevamente aquí.

—De seguro lo hará.

—Mm, también lo creo.

—Oh, ¿y eso? Qué inusual. ¿Apostarías por ella? ¿una noxiana? ¿por qué?

—Simplemente lo sé. Lo vi en sus ojos... o podrías llamarlo intuición femenina.

—Haha. Esa es buena, ¿qué clase de magia negra estás usando?

—Una muy efectiva, ¿ves? Hasta habría previsto que vendrías con tus malos chistes de nuevo.

—Por favor, no fue tan malo. ¿O sí?

—Fue horrible.

—Creo que te falta un poco de sentido del humor.

—Y a ti la capacidad para crear un chiste con gracia. Een fin. Hablo en serio, ¿sabes? Lo vi en sus ojos.

—¿Viste qué?

Despertó de golpe. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, una más profunda y negra que la última vez que salió del reino de los sueños y el recuerdo. Contempló a su alrededor: esta vez no había ninguna presencia amenazante cerca.

Miró hacia arriba, donde debería estar el cielo, y apretó los puños con fuerza.

El vaho de su aliento desapareció a la altura de su cabeza haciendo de efímeras estrellas.

— _Vi la misma convicción que tuve yo cuando tomé mi arma al saber que con ella podría proteger a los míos y a ti de las atrocidades que nos depara este mundo hasta que el último suspiro salga de mi cuerpo. Probablemente cuando volvamos serán una comunidad mucho más próspera._

— _...probablemente._

— _¿Uh? ¿qué pasa?_

— _Nada. Aún no comprendo cómo puedes decir esas cosas y después pedirme que no le haga promesas a la gente para darles amparo._

— _No entiendo qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra._

— _Sabes que jamás te dejaría hacer algo así, Senna. Sería el primero en sacrificar mi vida por ti si es necesario._

— _Y... es por eso que acepté el papel que conlleva portar esta pistola, Lucian. Sé que siempre serías el primero en sacrificarte. Y, para mantener viva esa bondad tuya, yo seré quien te proteja del resto y de ti mismo. Yo no estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme, pero sí de luchar hasta el final. Y, si lucho hasta el final, tú jamás tendrás que verte en la situación de tener que sacrificarte. ¿Acaso has visto que alguna vez haya perdido alguna batalla?_

— _...supongo que no puedo luchar contra esa lógica. Entonces pelearé a tu lado._

—…

—…

— _...estás... ¿estás avergonzado...?_

— _¿Qué? Por supuesto que no._

—…

—…

— _Te amo._

 _El recuerdo borroso de una sonrisa. Le costaba visualizar la forma de sus labios._

 _Ah. Ahí estaba._

— _Y yo te amo a ti, Senna._


End file.
